The Greatest Wish
by fantasy-seeker
Summary: Lena was just an ordinary girl about to start highschool when she found a genie's bottle on the beach. When she made her wish to have a passage to the world of Naruto she didn't expect it to work. Now she's stuck in their world until the Chunin exams have
1. Chapter 1

The last days of summer were winding down. Lena and her family decided they'd take one last trip to the beach before high school started.

It was still early when Lena decided to go for a walk on the beach, the sun had just risen and the air didn't have that musty humid feeling. As she arrived on the beach she saw that no one was there yet, but this didn't surprise her, she didn't expect a lot of people at this hour. As she walked through the cool sand she saw something glimmering in the sun and as she got closer she saw it was some kind of bottle.

_This can't be what I think it is_,she thought, _I didn't' think magical lamps existed, I should try rubbing it_.

She did. Nothing happened. "I knew it was too good to be true, but there's something inside here, though" she said as she tried to pull the top off.

pop

The top came off, and a big cloud of smoke fumed out of the bottled. Lena dropped the bottled and tried to back away but tripped instead. As she starred at the smoke it began to take a shape and when all the smoke had cleared away and beautiful woman floating in the air was before her.

"I am the great Genie Alima!" she said in a booming voice. "Since you have freed me from my eternal prison I shall grant you three wishes!"

"Why only three?" she asked

"… because that's just the way it is" Alima answered. "Anyways, what is your wish?"

Lena thought of all the things she could possibly wish for. She had it.

"I wish that… um… I could be a witch, you know, with all the powers and that I could have the spell book and the powers. Oh, and I want a flying broomstick, that can be a keychain on my back pack so I can fly to and from school and other places. and I wish that my mom knew and that she was the one who taught me everything about witch craft, and that my friend, Cori, was one too."

"Is that it?" Alima asked in a rather annoyed tone.

"… yes" _I hope Cori is ok with this_

"So it shall be!" her voice boomed.

_I thought I asked her to stop doing that._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What?" she said lazily as she hit the snooze button on the alarm clock. _Why did I set it_ _so early_, she thought to herself.

"Lena, time to get up, do you want to be late!" Her mom yelled from down stairs.

"Late for what?" She mumbled as she got out from all the covers and went to look at the calendar hanging in her room. FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL was written and circled in bright red letters.

"Oh My God! I'm going to be late for school! She yelped as she quickly raced to get dressed and get downstairs. When she got downstairs everyone was eating their breakfast as usual. _Everyone seems the same; I guess it was just a dream_.

"Mom, can you drive me to school?"

"Why would I need to do that? Don't you still have your broomstick?"

"Broomstick? So the genie was real, all of it was real… that means…"

runs up stairs

"Backpack, where's my backpack, ah here it is." She said as she picked up her backpack and searched for the keychain of a broomstick.

"Here it is" Lena said as she unhooked the keychain and held it out in the palm of her hand. It suddenly grew larger and as it stopped growing she hopped on and began to float.

"It worked! The wish really worked, and that means Cori can do this too. I should call her to see how she's adjusting."

She picked up her phone and dialed Cori.

"Hello?" she said lazily.

"Cori? Cori! Have you realized that you have powers now!"

"What? Is this a joke?"

"No joke, look at your backpack—you see a keychain of a broom?"

"Yeah"

"Take it off and hold it in the middle of your hand"

"Ok I did—what the… it started growing!"

"I know, yesterday I found a genie and I made a wish, isn't this great!"

"Yeah, I guess so"

"What's wrong aren't you excited?"

"Yeah, but won't people think we're weird?"

"Well, I wished that our parent's were the ones that taught us, and if anyone does think we're weird we can just turn them into something"

"Alright, I guess this would be ok, I'll see you at school"

"Yep and now we can fly!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as school was over Lena flew home to find the Alima's bottle, since she still had two wishes left. When she got into her room she found Alima just lounging on her bed reading a magazine.

"I'm ready to make my second wish"

"Second?"

"Yeah, my second wish, I only made one yesterday"

"Wrong, you said 'I wish' twice, so that counts as two. You only have one wish left."

_Darn, I thought I had two left, I'd better decide what I really want_

"… Got it! I know what I want to wish for"

"Better not be as long as last time's" Alima said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Sorry, it just might be"

"Great, that last wish used up a lot of my magic"

"Uh-so anyways—I wish that my bedroom door would be a portal to Naruto's world, and that only Cori and I can enter there world. Oh and I almost forgot, when we enter Naruto's world we'll look like this" she said as she held out a picture of two different characters, "the one on the right is me and I'll be called Amaya and the one on the left is Cori and She'll be called Kasumi.

"So you have wished it!"

And with that her door began to glow and shake. When everything had calmed down she went to the door and opened it just enough to see if it worked. She found that she was in the area above the Chounin exams where two people were fighting. _Alima actually did it! I'm in the world of Naruto!_


	2. Chapter 2

"So you have wished it!"

And with that her door began to glow and shake. When everything had calmed down she went to the door and opened it just enough to see if it worked. She found that she was in the area above the Chounin exams where two people were fighting. _Alima actually did it! I'm in the world of Naruto!_

Chapter 2

Lena carefully stepped through the door and closed it, looking back to see where she had come out of. As she looked around she heard someone yelling the name she was supposed to answer to in this world.

"Amaya! Amaya! Where have you been, and where's Kasumi?" A girl with short wavy black hair and dark eyes was the one that was yelling.

"Uh, um, Kasumi is in the bathroom"

"Well can you go tell her that either you or she might be coming up next or soon" the girl said in an annoyed voice.

"Uh sure, and who are you again?"

"Why are you asking me that? I'm your team mate Sachiko, Sachi for short"

"Oh, ok I'll go get her now" she said in a shaky voice.

When Lena had found the door she quickly opened it and raced back to the safety of her own room. She immediately called Cori to ask her to come over.

"Cori?"

"Yeah…"

"I need you to come over now"

"Why?"

"Because I used my last wish to make it so I could have a portal to Naruto's world from ours and we're almost up to fight in the exams!"

"…"

"Cori?"

"Um, I guess I'll be right there"

"Ok, thanks, bye"

"Bye"

These were the times Lena was glad that Cori lived down the street. After a few minutes Cori arrived at Lena's house.

"What took you so long!"

"Uh, I came over as quickly as I could"

"Well come on, we have to get back there quick!" she said as she grabbed Cori's hand and dragged her up the stairs.

"Are you ready?"

"Um, sure?" Cori answered shakily.

"Well then here we go" Lena said as she opened the door and went through.

Right as they went through the door to the other side a spiky yellow haired boy crashed into Lena.

"Ow, what was that?"

"Naruto! You should watch where you're going!"

Lena looked up to see a pink haired girl scolding Naruto. Lena and Cori immediately recognized her as Sakura.

"I'm so sorry that Naruto crashed into you like that," Sakura said as she helped Lena up, "I'm Sakura and this is Naruto."

"Hi, nice to meet you, I'm Le—I mean, I'm Amaya and this is Kasumi."

As everyone was being introduced Sachi came running over.

"Didn't you see the screen Amaya! You're up!"

"What! But I don't know how to fight!"

"What are you talking about; you've mastered all the jutsu's of our village, know just get down there and fight." She said as she pushed her down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her opponent and realized she didn't know what village he was from or who he was. She figured he was just someone else who had come to pass the test and she figured he looked like an easy opponent, but she was so very wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

"Didn't you see the screen Amaya! You're up!"

"What! But I don't know how to fight!"

"What are you talking about; you've mastered all the jutsu's of our village, know just get down there and fight." She said as she pushed her down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs she saw her opponent and realized she didn't know what village he was from or who he was. She figured he was just someone else who had come to pass the test and she figured he looked like an easy opponent, but she was so very wrong.

---

Chapter 3

He just looked her up and down with his glassy dark eyes.

_What a creep,_ you thought as you tried to figure out someway to stay alive through this. _Why couldn't Cori--eh--Kasumi have gone first, or even that Sachi. _

Before she could finish her thoughts her opponent attacked, He wasn't very quick or graceful. Instead he just ran, kind of like a rolling boulder. But this was just a ruse he used to be able to get close to her. Before Lena knew it she was about an inch apart from this guy who seemed so slow. She realized she had to get out of there and fast! But without any idea of how to do jutsus or anything she ended up being hit hard into the ground.

_So much for not hitting a lady … I have to think of something or I'll be killed._

She tried to think of a plan before the dust had time to settle.

_Come on, come on… anything would be helpful right now._

As she thought more about jutsus she thought of something, what if all she needed to do was to imagine which jutsu she wanted to use and she would be able to use it.

_Worth a try at least._

pooffssssssss

As the cloud cleared you could see there was a black tiger in the arena. There were many gasps through out the arena.

"You think a little kitty-cat is going to be able to help you, heh, I'll kill that first then."

The tiger roared at him and got ready to attack.

……..

He attacked and the tiger followed. Lena just stood there not knowing what she had been able to do.

A few seconds passed and there was much commotion in the arena. After it had stilled there was a mass on the ground.

"Heh told you I'd kill it, now it's your turn." He said as came fast towards her. She tried to pull out her weapon; it was a matter of speed which was something she just didn't have. They both pulled out their kunai and went for each other.

She could feel heat on the inner part of her shoulder. She didn't know if she had gotten him, all she knew was that she had lost and was losing a battle with herself.

------

Days later Lena woke up to find herself in a strange room. She tried to get up but ended up opening her wound again. The nurse came in strictly telling her to stay still and that she was still badly hurt. Lena fell unconscious again. After a couple of hours she awakened to find Cori and Sachi at her bed side.

"Hey guys… what happened?" she asked sleepily.

"You won!" Sachi said excitedly as Cori tried to calm her down.

"How did I do that? I thought he got me?"

"He did, but you hit him in a vital point causing him to go down first, so you son by half a second." Cori explained.

"Heh, half a second huh. What does that mean now?"

"You're going on!" Sachi said ecstatically.

"I don't think I want to hang around for that, I've got to get home."

Cori nodded

"Why?! You're home is right down the street."

"Not that home, the other one."

"You have another home?" Sachi said looking at her like she was delusional.

"Um… never mind… how did you guy do?"

"We both won ours" Cori said in a monotone.

"… That's good.. Cori we really do need to get home."

"I know, lets go." She said as she helped Lena out of the bed.

"You guys can't leave! What about the last exam?!"

"We'll be back, don't worry, we'll just be gone for a couple of days." Lena said caringly.

As they all headed back to the door Lena found out they were from the village of ice and that they had all supposedly been friends since their early childhood.

When they reached the door they all said their goodbyes to each other. But when Cori reached for the door it was scorching hot

"That's odd." She said as she wrapped some cloth around the knob and pulled it open.

There was a burst a heat and they all saw that Lena's house had turned into a blazing inferno.

"My house!" She screamed as she ran in. "Where's my mom!"

"She's probably gone. Headed for a safer place." Cori said as she tried to pull Lena back through the door.

"Stop pulling me!"

"But if we don't go the portal will be closed forever!"

"… just let me find the genie's bottle, we should be able to get her to help later."

"Got it! Alright lets go!" Lena yelled as they all rushed back into the safety of the Naruto world.

Right as they entered the house fell and with it the portal to the real world. They were trapped in this world that was so unfamiliar to both of them.


	4. Chapter 4

"But if we don't go the portal will be closed forever!"

"… just let me find the genie's bottle, we should be able to get her to help later."

"Got it! Alright lets go!" Lena yelled as they all rushed back into the safety of the Naruto world.

Right as they entered the house fell and with it the portal to the real world. They were trapped in this world that was so unfamiliar to both of them.

-------

Lena collapsed over herself.

"My house, my family… I'll never see them again!" She said through her tears.

"Don't say that, maybe we can get the genie to help." Cori said as she comforted her friend.

"Maybe you're right… but the last time I talked to her she wasn't very willing." Lena said uncertainly.

"If that doesn't work you can stay here with me! Right?" Sachi yelled in her usual way.

They both looked at her and gave a slight nod, though hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

"Why don't you call out the genie now." Cori suggested.

"Sure, the sooner the better." Lena said as she went to grab the bottle from her pocket—

"Girls, what are you doing here? You know you're supposed to have left by now." One of the Team Leader's said to them.

"Oh, um… we were just talking. It's our first time here and we don't know where else to go." Cori said in as innocent a voice she could.

"Well you have to leave… why don't you go with my team and they'll give you a tour." He said as he called his team over.

"No, we couldn't possible ask for you to waste your time with us. We can just find a place to stay and get settled ourselves." Lena said. They still needed to call the genie.

"Nonsense! My team would be more than happy to wouldn't you!" He said as his team came closer.

_Oh no not them again!_ They all thought

"This is Sakura and Naruto, huh have you already met?" He asked as he saw everyone's expression drop.

"Yes sensei we have." Sakura answered.

"Yes and we really have to get going… so if you'll excuse us…" Cori said as she pulled Lena and Sachi with her. And with that they all disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Huh, strange."

-------

"Glad we got away from that."

"No kidding, now lets talk to that genie."

"Alright, I'll try to get her out." Lena said as she pulled the top off the bottle. And once again a burst of smoke came out and she hovered over Lena again.

"What do you want now, I've already granted your three wishes."

"Well… the portal to our home was burned down and we were wondering if you could fix it…"

"HA! What would make you think I'd help you! The only way I'll grant more wishes is when a new owner opens the bottle." And with that when went back into her bottle.

"Give me the bottle." Cori said

"WHAT! I told you I'm not—"

"I'm the one holding the bottle. And for my first wish, I wish that instead of their being one portal we had a key that if we put it into any door that will be a portal to my house."

"… very well." She said in a very unwilling voice.

A key appeared in Cori's hand. She decided to try it out. She inserted the key into the closest door and opened it.

"Woah… it worked." They all said in amazement.

"Yes it did, now hurry up and wish for your next two wishes."

"Hold on, I want to be careful with my wishes… ok I have my next wish."

"Finally! What is it."

"I wish that you were our sensei in this world—"

"WHAT!" The genie yelled.

"Yes--- and that you new everything about this world and its jutsus so that you can teach us."

"Ugh… why me, why did I have to be the genie that was found." She groaned as she granted the wish.

"There—" She said annoyed.

"Why did your clothes change?" Sachi asked.

"Because I can't look different than the people here or we'll be found out."

"I guess that makes sense." They all said rather sheepishly.

"Now then, should we go and find a place to stay."

"Um, ok." They all said in unison.

And with that they head out into the village to find a hotel to stay at. What they didn't realize was that someone had been watching from the shadows. Waiting to approach them.


	5. Chapter 5

"There—"She said annoyed.

"Why did your clothes change?" Sachi asked.

"Because I can't look different than the people here or we'll be found out."

"I guess that makes sense." They all said rather sheepishly.

"Now then, should we go and find a place to stay."

"Um, ok." They all said in unison.

And with that they head out into the village to find a hotel to stay at. What they didn't realize was that someone had been watching from the shadows. Waiting to approach them.

----------------------------------------

Chapter 5

They began there walk through the village. It was already dark and the lamps gave a dim glow from the inside of the restaurants and houses.

"Do you guys want to get something to eat?" There new 'sensei' asked them coolly.

"Sure—um, what should we call you?" Lena asked.

"Well, my name is Alima, so you can just call me that."

"Oh, ok—"

"OH! Why don't we go there!" Sachi exclaimed as she point ecstatically toward a brightly lit restaurant.

And with that she ran off in the direction of it, with the rest of them trailing behind. But before she reached the building, she stopped cold and whipped around, starring off into the darkness. As the rest of them turned to see what she was starring at they began to feel the ground vibrate. As they finally looked to see, there was a black tiger leaping towards them. As it leapt towards them it became more frightening, but none of them could move.

"Whatdowedo! Whatdowedo!" Lena screamed as she trembled from fear.

"Wait." Cori said sternly.

"What! Are you crazy! It's coming right at us!"

"Look at it!"

As she looked at it, the tiger began to transform its shape. In the final seconds before it reached them it became a glowing mass too bright to look upon.

When the light had faded they didn't see a tiger or ferocious animal but a human girl a little older than they were. She had the Blackest of black hair and cold silver eyes on dark tan skin. She was very beautiful but seemed untouchable.

"Hello mother." The girl said to Alima.

"Hello Tsukiko."

The group just stared at them. Mouths open eyes wide.

"But she—and the tiger—and how---Daughter?!" Lena said in shock.

"So this is the one who's got you this time?"

"No, not that one, that one." Alima said as she pointed toward Cori.

"Oh, that's better but not by much."

"We're right here you know." Cori said trying to keep her temper down.

"Wait a minute… aren't you the tiger I summoned during the match."

"Yes and what does that have to do with anything?" Tsukiko said rather annoyed.

"Well, it's just that, I thought my opponent had killed you…"

"Killed me! HA! I would never lose to someone like that!"

"So what happened then?"

"I created a clone in the midst of the battle then left the arena."

"So you just left me! Why did you even come then!"

"It's been a long time since I've been out of my world."

"That's why you came!—"

Suddenly Sachi through her kunai into a dark alley without any warning. They all stopped their talking and looked at her.

"Why'd you do that?" Lena asked, but her eyes stayed focused on the darkness.

"I see now why Lord Orochimaru wanted me to come recruit you." Kabuto said as he emerged from the shadows.

"What are you doing here." Tsukiko asked harshly.

"That's not a very warm welcome. I would have expected that from an old friend."

"Friend?" Sachi, Lena, and Cori said in unison.

"I'm not your friend, not anymore."


	6. Chapter 6

"What are you doing here." Tsukiko asked harshly.

"That's not a very warm welcome. I would have expected that from an old friend."

"Friend?" Sachi, Lena, and Cori said in unison.

"I'm not your friend, not anymore."

-------------------------

Chapter 6

Kabuto kept that sneering look on his face as if thinking the same. They both thought the same thing, there 'friendship' was ending there and now. Both quick-stepped and vanished, only the sudden glints from their fighting could be seen.

Suddenly there was a splat of blood which ended in the two of them flying backwards away from each other. Both were huddled over, it was hard to tell who had been injured. Kabuto gave a smirk before more blood dripped from his body.

"You almost had me." He said as he stood.

"What would be the fun other wise if you died so quickly."

"I suppose but how are you going to finish me now." He said as he held the only weapon she had in front of her.

"How did you get that?" Tsukiko said with disbelief.

"Lord Orochimaru has trained me well. It's over now. You have no other weapons."

"Hph, like I'll let that stop me." She said as she quick stepped and appeared behind him.

"You're too slo—"

A small cut appeared on the side of his cheek.

"I see. This is another reason you prefer to be a cat." He said as he lightly touched the cut.

"You shouldn't doubt me so much. I'm not so weak." She said flirtatiously as she licked the blood from her fingers.

"I see. But you shouldn't doubt me so easily either."

"You couldn't have—" She said as her eyes widened and she began to feel the pain that had been induced on her.

"What did you do--?"

"Nothing that will kill you, just stall you long enough for me to take my leave. There are many _interesting_ things I must report to Lord Ororchimaru. So until next time."

And with that he disappeared.

"Are you alright?" Sachi asked as they all crowded around Tsukiko.

"I'm fine." She said rather annoyed.

"How did you know him?" Cori asked forcefully.

Tsukiko quickly glanced away. "I'll explain once we get out of the open."

With that said they continued to an inn in silence.


	7. Chapter 7

"Are you alright?" Sachi asked as they all crowded around Tsukiko.

"I'm fine." She said rather annoyed.

"How did you know him?" Cori asked forcefully.

Tsukiko quickly glanced away. "I'll explain once we get out of the open."

With that said they continued to an inn in silence.

--------

They all continued in an awkward silence until they reached their room.

"Alright, tell us. How are you connected with _them?"_ She asked forcefully once more.

"Cori!—" Lena exclaimed.

"No, it's fine. I used to be a _friend_ of theirs. But they told me that they were for saving people. They found out I was a genie when I was still young, and I was so nieve that I didn't know how to not be trusting. They would do testings with my blood, telling me they were trying to find a universal cure. I didn't know at the time that my blood was like a poison."

"So they were making weapons?" Cori asked.

"Umhm. But during those years when I didn't know, I began to hang around with Kabuto. We both got the training from Orochimaru, and would go out sometimes. But as I got a little older Orochimaru began to show me his experiments. I was so terrified because I finally realized what he really was. I managed to get away and I've been searching for my mom ever since."

"How long has it been?" Lena asked.

"Ten years since I last saw her." Alima said coolly.

Both mother and daughter glanced at each other.

"When I finally found her trail, I found out that she was already a genie to you." Tsukiko said as she looked over towards Lena. "That's why I came here."

"But you said you just wanted some fun." Lena asked confused.

"I did, but then _they_ showed up. I never wanted anything to do with them ever again."

"Well I guess you're here now. What did he do to you earlier when you were fighting?"

"He put a paralyser in his own blood. He knew that eventually I would come into contact with his blood. He was always smart."

"Um… excuse me, but can I ask you something?" Lena asked cautiously.

"What?" She replied crossly.

"Just where are you from and how old are you?"

"That's not one thing, but I'm from a small area on the border of India and Asia. And I'm about 17 in your years, but I'm really around 1015 years old."

"Woah, how can you be that old."

"Genie." Tsukiko replied bluntly.

"No need to be so rude." Cori said.

"Phtt."

Rrererr…

Everyone turned around to look at Sachi.

"Sorry. I'm really hungry." She said bashfully.

"Well then let's go get some food."


End file.
